


Art for velocitygrass' story "Knowing"

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for velocitygrass' story "Knowing"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knowing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119618) by [velocitygrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass). 



Summary provided by velocitygrass:  
As the members of the Atlantis expedition wait for the order to return, Rodney struggles with his relationship with Jennifer and his own expectations. Spending much time with John does nothing to clarify his feelings, but in the end he still finds the answers to his questions.


End file.
